ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Tennyson (Classic)/Gallery
|-| Official Artwork= 327028.jpg Gwen Tennyson - ben-10-alien-force photo.jpg Gwen UA 3.png Gwen face by BenGwen.jpg 1 large.jpg Wallgweny.jpg Wallpaper de ben 10 destroy all aliens (4).png Gwen.jpg |-| Scenes= Fourarms Gwen2.png Grey Matter Gwen.png Gwen.Ben10.jpg Gwen flying.jpg Gwens.png Gwens2.png LolCharmcaster-1-.jpg|Gwen in Charmcaster's body Lucky Girl B10.png Oo.jpeg Gwen-holding-shell.jpg Awkward.png 254px-Gwen lanza rayos-1-.png Gwen 18-1-.jpg Gwen 10.png Heatblast Gwen.png Gwen Charms of Bezel.png|Charms of Bezel on her right arm 1289492228008 f.jpg Gwen & Kevin almost Kiss.png Morningstar-n-Gwen-ben-10-alien-force-6082952-640-480.jpg Gwen in 1 Piece Swimsuit (Alien Force).jpg|Gwen with Black swimsuit gwen_with_flower.png gwen_shooting_mana.png gwen_shooting_mana2.png gwen_shooting_mana3.png gwen_want_anodite1.png gwen_want_anodite2.png gwensee.png Gweninblackbikini.jpg|Gwen in In Charm's Way with her black bikini Save the last dance.jpg Gwen heat vision.jpg gwegwe.png File:Gwevin114.jpg File:RedCar.png Trade-off.jpg Yellow Mana.png Title (3).png Gwen's Mana Pad.PNG Gwen and ultimate wildmutt.PNG Gwenripped.jpg Gwevin-Third-Kiss-ben-10-alien-force.jpg Gwevin-s-4th-Kiss-ben-10-ultimate alien.jpg Gwenanodite.PNG Gwen in school.PNG Gwensick.PNG|Gwen in the Hospital Gwenbensacrifice.png|Ben kissed Gwen on forehead Gwen go into the Ultimatrix.png|Gwen going into the Ultimatrix CARE1011011100011184 006 1280x720.jpg|Gwen, Kevin and Dr. Borhez Gwen anodite astral projection 016.png Gweninclass.PNG Kevin and Gwen.png|Gwen and Kevin in Fused Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-20h57m50s214.png Ben.10.Ultimate.Alien.S02E14.Simian.Says.HDTV.XviD-PREMiER screenshot 2.jpg|Gwen in Simian Says Gwen 2.PNG Gwen and Charmcaster.PNG Gwen chromanstone.PNG Destrytor.jpg gwegwe1.png Gwen001.png|Mana shield Gwen Kevin Echo.png|"Greetings From Techadon" Gwen and Kevin001.png|"Greetings From Techadon" Humungousaur and Gwen.jpg Gwen002.png|"The Flame Keepers' Circle" Gwen_001.png|Double or Nothing Gwen_Ben_Kewin.png|"Double or Nothing" Gwen_and_Elena.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_Elena_Kevin.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_002.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_003.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_004.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_006.png|"The Widening Gyre" Gwen_and_Kevin_006.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_and_Kevin_005.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_in_Plumber_suit.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_karate.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_and_Pretty_Boy_Vreedle.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_and_Pretty_Boy_Vreedle_001.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gweenn.jpg Omnitrix bradge in Gwen and Kevin.PNG CARE1002151200012187 016 1280x720.jpg CARE1002151200012187 006 1280x720.jpg Gwen-captured.JPG 830px-Wraped in viness.jpg Fear.JPG Gwen-mana-girl.JPG Gwen-girl.JPG LG 520Xp.JPG Mana-girl.JPG Lucky girl.JPG TeomF.png Fasttrack-550.JPG Gwen with Ultimatrix symbol.png|Julie and Gwen with the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest Gwensports.png|Gwen with her sports clothes Couples Retreat 19.jpg Couples Retreat 16.jpg Four.jpg|Gwen, Kevin and Four Arms Kjg.jpg G6.png Goop and Gwen.jpg|Goop and Gwen Gwen_009.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_001.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_002.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_003.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_004.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_005.png|"Catch a Falling Star" CARE1003031200012387 022 1280x720.jpg CARE1003031200012387 020 1280x720.jpg CARE1003031200012387 014 1280x720.jpg CARE1003031200012387 012 1280x720.jpg CARE1003031200012387 004 1280x720.jpg Ben 10 Ultimate Alien 2x26 Atrapa Una Estrella Fugaz Audio Español 0037.jpg N of the L N Ben and Gwen.png G6.png Night5.png night4.PNG|Gwen (in Anodite form) been atacking by Swampfire's vine gwenend.png gwenkevinend.png gwenkevinend2.png CARE1003251200012393 018 1280x720.jpg kevinsavedgwen.png Vulkanus 6.png kevinANDgwen.png kevinANDgwen2.png KevinANDgwen3a.png CARE1003281200012394 020 1280x720.jpg Gwen anodite 002.png Gwen_008.png|"The Beginning of the End" Diagon's_mind_control.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Diagon's_mind_control_001.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Diagon's_mind_control_002.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Diagon's_mind_control_003.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Diagon's_mind_control_004.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Gwen_007.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Title (2).png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-09h03m55s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-07-14h53m59s204.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-09h27m36s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-09h27m05s238.png Goop and Gwen.png Clockwork and Gwen.png Swampfire's broken hand 001.png Swampfire in in Catch a Falling Star.PNG BenGwenKevin.PNG Gwen and Ben Omniverse.PNG Gwendaa.png BenDAA12.png BenDAA22.png BenDAA0.png BenDAA5.png 1 large.jpg GwenGR.png|Gwen's cameo in Heroes United CDGWEN.png GwenCD.png GwenCD2.png GwenCD3.png GwenCD4.png GwenCD5.png GwenCD6.png GwenCD7.png Funny dialogue.png |-| Merchandising= Gwen14.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries